We Did
by brittana11
Summary: The sequel to Not Cheating. Brittany and Santana along with their twins are now in New York. You'd think that after making it out of Lima the hardest part of their lives would be over, but no another pregnancy and dealing with telling everyone could take a toll on the two girls. Brittana, Santana G!P
1. New York

We Did

_My jaw hit the floor when Britt told me she was pregnant again._

"You're pregnant?" Santana says as they take their seats on the plane.

"Yeah apparently the pill didn't work." Brittany joked putting her hand on her stomach looking over at Santana who was holding their two daughters.

"Fuck,"

"San,"

"Sorry, but B we're eighteen have twins and you're pregnant again. It's a lot on its own, but we're also moving and going to be going to school. How can we handle all of this? It was going to be hand enough with just the twins, but now. And what about Juilliard?" Santana questioned running her fingers through her hair.

"Calm down honey," Brittany calmly says pulling Santana into her. "We'll figure it out like we always do and as for Juilliard I'll just take a semester off when I get closer to my due date and can't dance anymore. Don't worry."

"But babe how did this happen? I thought you were on the pill." Santana says cradling their two daughters trying to not smile at the thought of having another child all while scared.

"I am just like last time we got pregnant. So apparently this one doesn't work either we'll have to find another one I guess or you're wearing condoms." Brittany tells her taking Belinda from her and leaning her head against her wife's shoulder.

"You hear that little San you've done good fighting against all odds." Santana whispers to herself.

"Santana Lopez-Pierce this is not funny or a time to talk to yourself. We have a serious problem here." Brittany scolded her.

"Well we have eight months to come up with a solution." Santana says kissing Brittany not wanting to not feel Brittany.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**

It's been two weeks since they moved to New York and they still had a few weeks before they had to start school. Santana had started looking for a part time job as she didn't want to live off of her parents forever, but refused to allow Brittany to work cause one she's pregnant and two someone needed to take care of the twins. They had decided not to tell anyone that they were pregnant again.

"San could you get Caja for me." Brittany shouted into the kitchen.

"Sure babe," Santana said running into the twins to grab her daughter not understanding why Brittany wants her, but she never questions her wife. "Here you go," she says handing Brittany Caja while sitting down next to her as Belinda crawls into her lap.

"You know I have an OBGYN appointment later today right." Brittany reminded her wife.

"I know, I know." Santana says waving her hand as she tickles Belinda and Caja decides she needs to crawl over at get some attention from her mama too.

"Don't tell me that cause we both know that you'll forget and I'll get pissed at you. So since I know that you're going to a job interview at a bar I'll come with you and then we'll head over right after." Brittany tells her sneaking a kiss in.

"Hey I'm not that forgetful." Santana argues.

"Sweetie you nearly made us miss our plane cause you forget that we more moving to New York." Brittany giggles. "And you were excited to get the heck out of Lima so."

"Fine, but only cause I love you am I going to forget about that job." Santana says kissing Brittany.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000**

Brittany, Belinda and Caja had all fallen asleep against Santana an hour ago. She was content to just watch her daughter's and her wife sleep until the damn doorbell rang. She groaned and slowly got up careful not to disturb any of them.

"Who the fuck are you?" Santana growled opening the door.

"Hi, I'm your neighbor Olivia-" she started before she stopped when she noticed the bulge in Santana's pants.

"And I care why?" Santana glares not trusting this woman.

"I'm just trying to be neighborly and I have to say that when I heard two women were moving in next door I never expected one of them to be a hot Latina with a dick. What would you say if I said that my place is always available for you to come over and get a good fuck in." Olivia said running a hand down Santana arms.

"Fuck get the fuck away from me you old bag. I'm married." Santana growled jumping back as the woman who was in her late twenties or at least that what she thought tried to grope her crotch.

"Well I don't-" Olivia started before Santana slammed the door in her face.

Santana headed back to the couch to snuggle with her family disgusted with everyone that couldn't or didn't except the fact that she was happily married and even if she wasn't she'd never leave her Britt Britt. No matter what anyone else had to offer.

"I love you and only you never forget that." Santana whispered sliding back in so everyone is back sleeping on her.

"I love you too," Brittany husked sleep still laced in her voice.

"You're up babe, you know you could have slept for another hour before we have to go." Santana says pulling Brittany closer to her ignoring the hard on she's getting from having her sexy, hot wife's hands down south.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have woke me." Brittany counters pouting as she kissed her wife.

"San since we have an hour how about you put the girls in their cribs and meet me in the shower." Brittany whispers seductively getting up swaying her hips as she left heading into their room.

"Fuck," Santana whispers quickly picking up her daughters and carrying them to the nursery.

Walking into their room she saw a trail of her wife's clothes and began to strip off her own clothes as she walked to the bathroom. She smirked as she entered hearing the water already running. She slipped in and nearly fell out when she saw her wife bent over wiggling her butt at Santana inviting her to take her from behind. She's wanted to do this again for a while, but didn't want to push Brittany to do anything.

"God Britt, you're so damn sexy." Santana husked in her ear groping her boobs as she positioned herself in front of the blonde's entrance.

"San," Brittany moaned as Santana slowly pushed into her. "God you're so fucking big." she moaned gripping at the wall as best she could.

Santana finally pushed all the way in. she paused waiting for Brittany to get use to her. Kissing Brittany's shoulder she slowly began to thrust hitting that spot deep in Brittany that made her make noises that she had never heard before. To Santana was pleased with herself would be an understatement.

"Look at you Britt practically on all fours begging me to fuck you." Santana groaned as she thrusts in as far as she can go.

"Harder...San...harder..." Brittany moaned pushing her ass farther out.

"God Britt you're so fucking tight." Santana groaned grabbing a hold of Brittany's hips, steadying them both so she could thrust harder and faster.

Brittany had her hands out bracing herself as Santana slammed into her wife, her balls smacking the blonde's thighs. She was so close that she could hardly think. Feeling Santana move her hand down to flick her clit she just about lost it.

"San...I'm going...SAN!" Brittany screamed as she lost all control of her body. Thankfully though Santana held her up. A few more thrusts and Santana felt the coil snap as she sprays out hot ropes of cum.

"Fuck Britt that was fucking hot." Santana smirked as she watched their cum spill out of Brittany.

"We should probably wash up." Brittany says kissing Santana while reaching around her for the shampoo.

"How about instead we take it into the bed room for round two." Santana suggests wiggling her eyebrows.

"San you have a job interview." Brittany giggled slapping her on the arm.

"Fine, but I'd better be getting some later." Santana grumbled as they quickly washed up and changed.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**

Brittany kept rolling the stroller back and forth nervous about wither Santana would get the job or not. She wasn't exactly thrilled with her wife possibly working in a bar where women would be able to hit on her without her being there to tell them to back off. Though she would swallow her jealous cause she knows that Santana wanted to provide for her own family without her parents help.

Santana finally came out smiling skipping over to the blonde and kissed her passionately before going around the stroller and kissed Belinda and Caja.

"So I take it you got the job." Brittany giggled.

"Yes baby we got the job." Santana giggled picking Brittany up and spinning her around. "I can start taking care of you myself."

"Honey I know you can take care of me so you have to focus on school. Promise me that you won't let this job interfere with school." Brittany says as Santana slings an arm over her shoulders as they walked towards the doctor's office.

"You sound like my mother now." Santana whispered one hand on the stroller helping Brittany push.

"She did tell me to make sure you don't over extend yourself and that you stay on top of your school work San. After all you're studying to become a lawyer which involves a lot more studying and we all want you to succeed." Brittany says kissing her wife on the cheek.

"Yeah I know and now with another baby on the way." Santana puts her right hand on Brittany's stomach. "I'll need to be able to get a stable job after college." she said smiling.

"San you know I can help right?" Brittany says leaning into her wife.

"I don't want you to have to babe. The only thing I want you to do is dance and let me worry about money." Santana tells her wife honestly only wanting her to be happy.

"San you do know that we're in this together. That I can take care of you just as well as you can take care of me." Brittany says snuggling into her wife.

"I know, but you do all the hard work with delivering our kids and having to wake up to feed them and also carrying them for nine months so I just want to make your life as easy as possible." Santana tells her kissing her cheek.

Brittany opened her mouth and shut it again. That was the single most romantic thing that anyone had ever said to her. She looked over at Santana smiling and mouthed I love you as she still couldn't speak. They walked the rest of the way to the doctor's office in silence. Once they arrived Santana walked up to the receptionist to tell them that they were here.

"Brittany Lopez-Pierce," a nurse said opening the door ushering all four in and shoving them down the hall to an examine room. "The doctor will be here shortly."

"San?" Brittany worriedly said taking Santana's trembling hand in hers.

"What if it's twins again or triplets? What will we do B?" Santana cries into Brittany's shoulder as she rubbed circles on her back. "I was reading that the chances of us having multiples doubles since we have twins already."

"That's true, but before you start freaking out sweetie how about we get a look at this baby." the doctor said to Santana.

"Oh no I'm not the one pregnant." Santana says shaking her head.

"I am," Brittany says getting up on the table.

"Oh, so it's your turn to give birth?" the doctor says as Santana is holding Belinda who had started to cry and she just assumed that Santana gave birth to her.

"No I gave birth to them." Brittany giggled.

"Oh well..." the doctor trailed off embarrassed.

"Don't worry about we should probably tell you that they're all genetically both of ours. I have a penis." Santana explains knowing that they would have to tell her anyway.

"Well that explains things. So you're the father. I'm sorry for early it's just not something..." the doctor starts.

"Expect. We get it all the time if San's not wearing tight pants." Brittany says smiling as the doctor puts gel on her stomach.

"Now that that's all cleared up would you two like to see your baby?" the doctor asks.

"Yes," they both reply.

"Please let it be one just one." Santana pleas gripping Brittany's hand tight.

When the doctor shows them their child Santana faints. Brittany laughs at her wife who will be overjoyed that they're only have one when she finally wakes back up.


	2. College Life

"Babe I don't like the idea of them left with someone I don't know. I'll just stay here with them." Santana reasons as the two are getting ready for their first day of college.

"Honey we've already talked about this. You're the one that didn't want to take any more money from our parents so now we have to use the daycare program through Juilliard for the staff. Just be thankful that I convinced them to let them in." Brittany told her shaking her head at her wife's attempt not go to class.

"But,"

"No buts they're going to daycare and that's final. Unless you want me to use my hormones against you." Brittany sternly told her.

This shut Santana up who still didn't like the idea, but knew that Brittany was right as usual. She cupped her wife's face before kissing her.

"You're right I know that, but I still don't like the idea of being away from them. We're in a whole new city and it's just very different from Lima and I'm scared that something will happen to them." Santana admitted as they walked into the twins room.

"San, I'm scared too, but they'll be at Juilliard with me." Brittany told her wrapping her arms around the Latina pulling her back into her.

"I know," Santana sighed looking back at her wife smiling. "You need to promise me something B. If anyone makes any kind of move on you or touches you, you tell me." she says looking Brittany in the eyes.

Brittany smiles and nods. She knows from her first pregnancy that Santana was going to be extra protective of her. The only problem she could see from this was that dancing classes usually involved dancing with a partner touching her in places that Santana would deem unacceptable and giving her the right to beat them up.

"Come on San if we hurry and get them ready you can come with me to drop the girls off." Brittany said smiling as Santana ran around getting both girls ready. "San, here let me help." she giggled as Santana tried and failed to get Belinda to put on pants.

"God she really is my daughter isn't she." Santana said watching Brittany sooth her and get her clothes on. "She only let's you dress her and baby her." she said sounding dejected.

"Just like you." Brittany says kissing her forehead.

"Yeah she's addicted to beautiful blue eyed blondes as well." Santana says kissing Brittany's nose before picking up Caja. "Let's go."

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

Santana opened the door for Brittany push the stroller in. She looked around assessing if anyone was a threat to her woman. A boy who was probably in his early twenties just so happened to walk by Brittany and as he passed Santana who was behind her wife, she tripped him. Thankfully though Brittany didn't notice otherwise she'd be on the couch for a week or at least that's what she thought.

"Babe you know no one is going to try and take this baby away from us." Brittany says rubbing her flat stomach.

"I know, but still I feel like I have to protect you." Santana says kissing her.

"God San..." Brittany trailed off as they reached the daycare center. "Hi, Lopez-Pierce, Belinda and Caja." she sent smiling a women who came to the front desk.

"Ah yes Ms. Lopez-Pierce we're happy to have them here. If I remember correctly they're both six months old." the girl said smiling at the two women. "I just need you to sign these papers and I need to know if anyone else is allowed to pick them up." she says as both women are reading and signing the papers trying not to stare at Santana's crotch.

"My wife Santana here can pick them up." Brittany tells her pulling Santana into her watching the girls eyes go wide as she realizes that she's taken and most likely due to the bulge in her pants she's the father so to say.

"Oh," was all the girl said looking away.

"Be good and I'll come and see you during lunch." Brittany coos kissing both Belinda and Caja as they both clung to Brittany not wanting her to leave.

"Don't cause too much trouble and no hitting anyone unless they pick on your sister." Santana tells Belinda who just blinks at her. "I know that you can understand me." she says kissing both girls before handing them to the girl.

Santana leads Brittany away as the blonde watches the girl glaring.

"You know I only want you right." Santana whispers kissing Brittany as they walk out to Brittany's first class.

"Oh I'm not worried about that." Brittany giggled. "Though I do have to ask why you are trying to corrupt our six month old daughter." she gives Santana a really look.

"What she totally understands that it's her job to protect her sister." Santana defends her actions.

"They're six months old honey." Brittany says kissing her. "Now get your butt in gear and get over to Columbia or you'll miss your first class." she says slapping her ass.

"God woman don't do that or neither of us will get to class." Santana kissed her before leaving.

Brittany smiled watching her wife leave before heading into class. Stepping in she gasped at the huge studio in front of her. She had never seen such a nice studio in her life. There were around ten chairs set out in the middle of the room which half were already full. Deciding to take a seat as well she sat next to a taller black haired Latino boy.

"Hi, I'm Ricky." he says holding his hand out.

"Brittany," she smiled at him shaking his hand.

"I haven't seen you around what year are you?" Ricky asked as three more students walked in.

"Um I'm a freshman." Brittany said wondering what year he was as she thought that this would be a freshman class.

"I don-" Ricky was cut off when the teacher entered.

"Hello class I'm Cat and I'll be your advance dance teacher. In this room sit the best of the best. You all are not only the top in any one dace, but in just about every form. I know that we will have a very productive year and by the end that you all will either be in a company or working on some tour." she said smiling at the twelve students in front of her. "So let's introduce ourselves. Obviously I'm Cat and I've been teaching here for seven years. Before that I was on Broadway and danced with Brittney Spears, Beyonce and Madonna." she said nodding to a girl that reminded Brittany of Rachel mixed with Quinn.

"Hi I'm Alex, a junior and I absolutely love contemporary dance." Alex said smiling eyeing them all to see when would be her biggest competition.

They went around until only Ricky and Brittany hadn't spoken. Cat nodded to Ricky to speak first as she wanted Brittany to go last. She knew that everyone else would question why she was here as everyone, but Alex were seniors.

"Ricky yall know me, senior and I'm really like jazz." Ricky said standing up quickly and then sitting down just as quick.

"Hi everyone I'm Brittany, I love to dance to anything and I'm a freshman." Brittany said smiling her thousand watt smile.

"Wait hold up a freshman." Alex shouted standing up.

Everyone else started complaining as well. There had never been a freshman in this class or any of the other advance dance classes that she was bound to be in. Brittany just sat quickly not understanding why everyone is so upset and why she was even in this class.

"Everyone quiet!" Cat shouted and everyone shot their mouths and sat down. "There is no mistake this young lady danced so well at her audition that the scouts and teachers who all saw her tape decided that she'd be too bored in the freshman classes. Make no mistake in thinking she's not as good as you, I'd put my money on her every time. This girl has serious moves." she said putting an hand on Brittany's shoulder. "Now let's partner you all up."

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

Santana had to catch a cab in order to make it to her first class on time though in her mind seeing her daughter's to daycare was worth it. By the time she finally reached the campus she only had ten minutes to find her class.

"Shit! Why'd a chose such a damn huge school. I had to go to Columbia. I couldn't go to a small school oh no only the biggest and best for me." Santana cursed under her breath.

"You must be new. I'm Jake and I'd be more than happy to point out which way you should go." Jake said after she ran into him.

"That would be great." Santana said smiling.

"Well let's see Psyc 101 is in the West Building right over there, third door on the left when you get inside." Jake said pointing over to the West Building.

"Thanks," Santana said waving at him as she took off.

By the time she got into the class the only seats available were in the front so she sat on the end. Within two minutes the teacher walked in. The class had to have at least fifty people and Santana couldn't help, but feel excited. She had always loved school even if at McKinley she had put up a front that she didn't. this was her element somewhere where she could learn.

"Hello class I'm professor Cain and I'll be your Psyc 101 General Psychology teacher for the next fourteen weeks. In this two hour class we will go over the basics of Psychology. If you think you're in the wrong class or that you don't enjoy work cause that's what we are going to be doing then you should leave." Cain said turning his back allowing anyone to leave if they wanted. "Good now let's get started." he said turning back around.

Santana smiled happy as she scribbled notes down the rest of class. After class was released she looked down at her schedule to see what class she had next and when. She was happy that she'd have an hour and a half until her next class and then she'd have one more class before she could head home to her wife and kids.

"Hi," Jake said as Santana walked out. "I guess you enjoyed that class and made it on time."

"Yeah excuse me, but I have to go." Santana said not sure wither this boy was a threat or not. If Brittany were here she would already be friends with him. "Hold up, I'm Santana." she said turning back around.

"Nice to officially meet you Santana. Do you need any more help finding your next class?" Jake asked.

"No I actually have quite a bit of time before my next class." Santana said. "Do you know any good coffee places. I didn't get my usual cup this morning."

"I do right over here." Jake said leading her into the commons.

"Oh thank god coffee!" Santana exclaimed running over and buying two of the biggest cups. "I need all the extra caffeine to keep up with my wife." she said dropping down in a chair.

"You're married?" Jake said his face falling. He really thought that he stood a chance with her.

"Yeah we were best friends for years before we started dating and then got married." Santana said mentally slapping herself for mentioning any personal information to a stranger. "Well thanks Jake and I'll see you around, but I have to go." she said getting up and heading into the bookstore.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000**

Brittany left her first class all smiles. She had been partnered with Ricky and couldn't be more happy about it. He could really dance and they had out danced everyone else during their two hour class. In fact she had danced so well that everyone in her class now knew why she was in the class.

"Hey Brittany we're all going out to lunch wanna come with?" Ricky asked stopping Brittany in her tracks.

"I can't I have to go see my babies and call my wife." Brittany says waving at them as she headed to the daycare. She was glad to have an hour between her two classes.

Walking up to the daycare she checked out her daughters and brought them down to the cafeteria to eat with her. She knew that Santana also had time in between class so she pulled out her laptop and Skype Santana.

"Hey honey," Brittany said smiling at Santana who looked like she was in the library.

"Babe I miss you." Santana said smiling when she saw her wife and daughters.

They spent thirty minutes talking and staring at each other before Santana had to head to her next class. Her next class English Lit which she also enjoyed. The one thing she was thankful for was no one tried to talk to her. Sure she knew she'd have to make friends, but just assumed that she'd let Brittany do that after all she did have the gleeks if she really needed someone to talk to and Quinn wasn't that far away so it's not like she needed new friends.

Walking to her last class Calc AB she noticed a bunch of girls following her. At first she thought that they wanted in her pants, but then looked down and remembered she was wearing slightly baggy jeans so there was no way they could know right.

"You're Santana Lopez aren't you?" one of the girls asked finally gaining the courage to speak.

"It's Lopez-Pierce, but yes." Santana said ready to bolt if anyone hits on her.

"See I told you." another girl whispered. "You won four national titles with the Cheerios and were their captain. We all went to Bayridge in San Francisco and were on the Cheerleading team." she explained.

"And I care why?" Santana asked frowning.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join the Cheerleading-"

"Can't I have a wife and I don't want to spend any more time away from her than necessary." Santana said cutting them off.

"Oh," was all they said before she left.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

"Thanks Ricky so we only have two classes for two hours every day?" Brittany asked as they walked out of their second and last class.

"Yep we just have different types of dance we learn in each class." Ricky said determined to be her friend despite the fact that he likes her as more, but can't act on his feelings as she's married and he really does want to be her friend.

"Well thanks for all your help, but I have to go pick up my daughters now." Brittany says walking towards the daycare.

"Would you let me please walk home?" Ricky asks hopeful.

"Maybe another time, but I doubt my wife would be happy and I just want to have a quiet night with her and our daughters." Brittany says shrugging wishing Santana was here to get rid of him.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000**

"Britt baby where are you?" Santana shouts kicking off her shoes and throwing her bag on a couch.

"In bed!" Brittany shouted.

Santana frowned wondering why her wife was in bed so early.

"Babe why are you in bed?" Santana asked walking in only to stop and awe at the sight in front of her. Her two daughters snuggled up against either side of her wife.

"They were tired and I didn't want to be away from them." Brittany said smiling as Santana crawled into bed as well kissing each girl's forehead before passionately kissing her wife resting her head on her shoulder.

The rest of the week for them went by fast and very similar to the first day with each night having them all falling asleep early in their bed with both their daughters. Neither woman could wait for the weekend as they had been deprived of their sexy times. Sure they had some sweet lady kisses, but every time they'd always stop short cause one or both of them were too tired. Not just that, but three nights a week Santana had work along with Saturday nights.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this part. For all of you that want sexy times there will be some in the next two chapters and some gleeks will also be coming back. I'm trying to update every three days, but I keep getting distracted by reading other people's stories and also writting parts of my two other stories.**


	3. Day Together

Brittany smiled watching Santana put Belinda in the stroller. She was a mini version of her mama including her temperament which generally included hitting her mama for some unknown reason. It never failed to make Brittany laugh which in turn caused Santana to laugh. Leaning in the doorway she watched her wife now putting Caja in the stroller though of course the baby didn't want to let go clinging onto her mama's hair. Brittany giggled as Santana tried to get her to let go.

"You could help you know." Santana said glaring at Brittany.

"Or I could just stand here and let you struggle." Brittany laughed as Caja started to cry and pull on Santana's hair.

"Babe if you don't help me we'll never get to the park to feed the ducks." Santana growled getting frustrated with her daughter.

"Fine here," Brittany grabs Caja out of Santana's arms and she let's go of Santana's hair.

"Of course, I spend five minutes trying to get her to let go of my hair and all you have to do is pick her up and she let's go." Santana huffs crossing her arms and frowning. "It's cause you gave birth to her isn't it." she says.

"No babe it's cause she knows not to mess with her mommy who will make her stay by herself if she misbehaves unlike her mama who won't do anything to punish her at all." Brittany laughs putting Caja in the stroller before kissing Santana.

"She's only six months old." Santana pouted wrapping her arms around her wife following her out the door having a hard time keeping her arms wrapped around her wife, but not letting go.

"To Central Park?" Santana asked picked up the loaf of bread heading out the door.

"Yep we," Brittany pointed to herself and their daughters, "want to feed the cute duckies." she said jumping up and down a huge smile on her face.

Santana couldn't help, but smile at how happy the blonde was. This was by far her favorite way to spend her day with her girls. Doing whatever they wanted.

The walk to the park was quiet as Brittany pushed the stroller and Santana walked next to her smiling every time her wife looked at her then glaring at any man who dared to look at her wife. Brittany cracked up laughing when Santana literally growled at a guy who was about to walk up to her.

"That's it I'm getting you the biggest scariest dog ever." Santana grumbled glaring at a couple of girls who were looking at her crotch.

"Honey don't worry I've only ever wanted you." Brittany whispered pulling Santana into her. "It's really hot when you get all protective of me." she whispered sending a shiver down Santana's spine.

"Yeah well don't want anyone coming near my girl or my babies." Santana said putting a hand on Brittany's stomach.

"Come on miss protector let's pick up the pace so we can feed the duckies." Brittany giggled into a kiss.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

Santana and Belinda sat on the picnic blanket she had put down next to a basket of Brittany's favorite and two bottles. She was thankful that Brittany had put a beet in for her even though she said that she didn't need it. That was one of the things she loved most about her wife that she always insisted that she had fun even when the blonde couldn't.

"Santana stop being a party pooper and bring Belinda down too. I'm sure she wants to feed the ducks too." Brittany shouted from the spot she was crotched with Caja throwing pieces of bread at the ducks.

They were at the edge of the pond and Caja was laughing and throwing bread at the ducks, clapping when they ate them.

"Hells no B, Belinda and me want nothing to do with your ducks. I only came with to protect you and gets my eat on with you when you're done." Santana shouted back glad no one was around.

"No cursing!" Brittany scolded.

"It's not like she can understand me." Santana shouted still not willing to budge and go down to the pond.

"Oh so you want her first words to be curse words really San!" Brittany shouted back throwing a piece of bread at an very friendly mallard.

Brittany knew that Santana hated ducks ever since that one chased her around the park when they were in fourth grade. The only reason she even went anywhere near where ducks were cause the blonde loved them. It made her heartstrings tug as she thought of her wife. Giving the last piece of bread to Caja she threw it at a duck who she had been watching and clapped when it caught it.

"Come on angle let's go bug mama now." Brittany said picking up her daughter. "I bet you're hungry." she said tickling her tummy as she walked back to Santana who was dozing off with Belinda. "Like mother like daughter." she chuckled sitting next to her.

Santana didn't wake up until she felt four small hands gripping at her boobs. Normally she would have just flipped over and started making out with the blonde who was groping her boobs, but even she knew that Brittany didn't have four little hands. She sat up fast fearing that some random chicks were taking advantage of her only to see her daughters tumble off of her.

"San are you okay?" Brittany asked trying not to laugh.

"Fine, I just freaked out a little thinking our daughters were someone else who I don't know just for the record, but it scared me that someone aside from you was taking advantage of me." Santana said letting her girls play with her hands.

"You hungry?" Brittany asked leaning over and kissed her wife completely ignoring what Santana said cause she would never let that happen to her wife.

"Yes, how about you get us the sandwiches and I'll feed the girls." Santana said thinking that their daughters would sleep after they were feed and she'd have Brittany all to herself.

"If they fall asleep you know you're still not getting any. We are in public." Brittany says knowing exactly what her wife is thinking.

"Hey I was only thinking it would be nice to have some semi alone time and I was only going to feed you, but if you do-"

"I would love that my love." Brittany whispered cutting her off with a kiss.

Santana smiled as she sat both her girls against her legs giving them their bottles. The little vampires which Brittany had started calling them sucked down their bottles fast before passing out. Looking up Santana saw Brittany smiling her proud smile at her.

"You're really good with them." Brittany whispers curling into Santana's side handing her half a sandwich.

"Thanks," Santana blushed looking down at her sleeping daughters. She never thought that she would make a good mother, but every time Brittany told her she believe it a little more.

"So alfter wewl doun you want to get ice cream?" Santana asked between bites.

"Do you even have to ask." Brittany giggled at her wife as sauce dribbled on her chin.

Brittany took a napkin and whipped the sauce off before curling back into her, sighing.

"What's on your mind?" Santana asked snaking her arm around the blonde's waist pulling her closer in running her fingers through the blonde's hair. Brittany clung onto Santana's shirt.

"I was just thinking about how in a little under eight months that our lives will change drastically yet again. We'll have three kids under the age of two and we just started college." Brittany said looking up at Santana.

"Sorry about that." Santana whispered looking down feeling like it's all her fault, tears starting to fall.

"San, San look at me." Brittany said lifting her chin up. "This isn't your fault. We both want to have sex and I was on the pill, both times. Maybe it's the universes way of telling us to be together forever. Whatever the reason it's not your fault." she said cupping Santana's tear stained face kissing her.

"I still feel like it is though." Santana whispered handing Brittany Belinda as they got up, Santana holding Caja.

"Well if I really hadn't wanted kids with you then I would have given them up honey." Brittany says kissing her. "But I wanted kids with you. Maybe not as soon as I had planned, but I wouldn't change a thing sweetie."

Santana just smiled putting her free arm over Brittany's shoulder pulling her into her side. Staking her claim over wife, warning everyone to stay the fuck away.

"Ooo Sanny I want a double chocolate ice cream cone." Brittany pouted when she saw an ice cream cart.

"Here take Belinda." Santana said sighing knowing she was going to do this one way or other might as well do it now while her wife isn't pissed at her.

"Thanks sweetie," Brittany giggles kissing her.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

By the time they final got home it was six and Santana still had at least two hours of homework to do.

"Britt can you take care of the girls tonight I have a bunch of homework left to do and I have to finish up a paper." Santana said.

"Course," Brittany said kissing her before skipping into their daughter's room.

It was eleven by the time Santana finally finished. Brittany had gone to sleep an hour ago. She stripped her clothes off and climbed into bed, scooting over so she was spooning her wife. She was about to drift off to sleep her eyes closed when she felt Brittany shifting then soft lips on hers.

"Mmm," Santana moaned kissing her back. "Hey why'd you stop?" she groaned when Brittany pulled away.

"I love you,"

"I love you too B," Santana said rolling over pulling Brittany on top of her. "We have to make this quick." she whispered watching as Brittany positioned herself over her.

"We haven't done quick in a while, but I think I can manage." Brittany moaned slowly lowering herself onto Santana.

"Fuck," Santana moaned when Brittany bottomed out. She grabbed her wife's hips to help steady her as she bobbed up and down.

It didn't take long for them to reach their climaxes.

**This story needed a day out with the babies.**


	4. Friends

"Rachel I think maybe we should knock. You never know with those two what you'll find if you don't knock trust me I've walked in on them enough." Quinn said trying to stop Rachel from using the hid away key.

"Please Quinn they have two eight month olds so it's not like they are doing anything." Rachel insisted.

"Well it's your own damn, fault if you see something. I'll wait out here till I'm sure the coast is clear." Quinn said.

Rachel opened the door stepping in and for some unknown reason to even her Quinn followed. They turned the corner and both shrieked as Quinn hit Rachel for making her see this.

What they saw was Santana laying on the kitchen table Brittany on top of her, riding her for all she's worth. The worst part was that they didn't notice that they had guests and kept going at it.

"Fuck! Santana Lopez are you trying to get her pregnant again!" Quinn shouted turning away.

"Fuck!"

"Hi,"

"Please put clothes on or at least cover up." Rachel plead also turned around so she didn't have to see that.

"What the fuck are you two fucking doing here! In my fucking apartment! You don't just barge into someone else's place and expect them to be all fucking happy to see you." Santana growled grabbing her boxers and bra and shoving them on.

"San be nice they're our friends." Brittany scolds her and Quinn snickers. "Though she's right you don't just walk into other people's houses." she said turning on the other two. She was wearing Santana's shirt and shorts.

"Don't you think that you should put on more clothes." Rachel said looking at Santana.

"Not my fault Britt was naked when I came home." Santana shrugged.

"God not what I needed to hear." groaned Quinn.

"Well you're in my apartment." Santana growled turning on her heel and heading back to get clothes.

"Sorry you how she gets." Brittany smirks motioning for Rachel and Quinn to sit.

"Oh I know," Quinn smirks back getting her first really good look at Brittany. There was something different about the blonde that she just couldn't put her finger on yet.

"Normally I'd ask you how you are and such, but I really want to see the girls if you wouldn't mind." Rachel says knowing full well that she wasn't good friends with either girl and didn't want to assume that Santana would let her see their kids.

"Rach of course you and Quinn can see them. I'm sure San will bring them out when she's done." Brittany said smiling. "On another topic how have the two of you been. I haven't heard from anyone since we moved out here." she asked.

"Well Kurt and myself are actually living here in New York as well though our place is a ways from here and no where nearly as nice. Kurt's working for Vogue and as you know I'm at NYADA." Rachel says smiling. "I don't have a job yet, but with school and Brody I don't have that much time." she tells them, not even Quinn knows this last part.

"God Berry your life is just as pathetic and boring as ever." Santana sneered as she entered carrying Belinda and Caja.

"Oh my god they're soo big." Quinn cooed taking Belinda while Rachel took Caja.

Santana retreated to sit next to Brittany entwining their fingers.

"They are eight months old now." Brittany says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know-" Rachel started before Quinn kicked her.

"So what about you Quinn?" Brittany asked not even noticing what Rachel had started to say.

"Yale has been interesting. I like that it's large and way nicer than Lima. The only hard part is that unlike you three I know absolutely no one and it can be lonely." Quinn says smiling as Belinda plays with her thumb.

"Are you happy?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah we all know Berry's happy what about you?" Santana also says.

"You know I actually am." Quinn said.

"Good you deserve it after all the shit you've been through." Santana says smiling at Quinn surprising both her and Rachel at how nice she's being.

"So do you S, both of you." Quinn says looking from Santana to Brittany.

"Thanks," Brittany answered for Santana.

"What about you two? How are you two doing?" Rachel asked looking up from playing with Caja.

"Well as we should all know as I spent all of high school arguing with people so I managed to argue my way to a 4.0 GPA and got into Columbia. Thus far I've enjoyed my classes and have stopped all the girls that keep hitting on me. It's freakin' annoying. Half the time I wish B could be with me and the other half I'm in class learning. The only thing that I hate about all this is not being able to be with Britt and the girls all the time." Santana says laughing at the look of shock on Rachel's face when she heard that Santana had a 4.0 and was going to Columbia.

"Of course you want B with you twenty four seven." Quinn snickers also laughing at Rachel.

"You're...you got into Columbia." Rachel stuttered.

"Yep that's right Berry all that time you though I was skipping and not applying myself I actually was. Suck it." Santana bragged.

"San,"

"Sorry,"

"Please you're not even looking at Rachel." Quinn interjected.

"Or course I'm not I'm only sorry to Brittany not the Hobbit." Santana said earning herself a slap on the arm from Brittany.

"Enough let's hear about Brittany. Cause honestly I don't want to hear Santana rag on us anymore." Rachel said ducking.

"Hey," Santana yelled.

"Shut it," Brittany growled before turning to face the other two. "Thus far Juilliard has been fun I got put in advanced classes so it's pretty intense, but I like it."

"That's it! That's all we get?" Quinn and Rachel both say.

"Yeah well there's not much else to say." Brittany shrugs as she absentmindedly rubs her stomach, her shirt ridding up a bit to show her slight baby bump.

"Oh my god! Britt are you...pregnant?" Quinn gasps.

"Britt?" Rachel gasps as she looks up. "Santana I have to say that it's very un-responsible of you to get her pregnant again." she says not taking her eyes off of Brittany's stomach.

"Shut up Berry." Santana growled pulling Brittany into her lap, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Shh, it's okay baby." she whispered rubbing Brittany's back.

"Really Rachel now B's crying could you keep your mouth shut for like five minutes." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"It's okay," Brittany sobbed.

"No it's not," Santana argued hugging her wife tightly to her. "And Berry just for your information Britt was on the pill and she still got pregnant. In face she was on a different pill the last time as well. So don't blame Britt or myself. We took precautions." she growled still holding on tightly to Brittany.

"Unbelievable!" Quinn said staring at them. "Only you two would get fucking pregnant despite the fact that you were on the pill."

"It's sort of funny isn't it." Brittany said playing with Santana's fingers.

They all sat there in silence for a good twenty minutes the only noise coming from the twins who were still sitting in Quinn and Rachel's laps. No one knew what to do or say next.

"I need you two to do something for me." Santana started to say.

"Santana I don't think-"

"Hush Berry it nothing bad, it's just no one knows that B's pregnant again." Santana said trailing off as Brittany nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"Don't worry we won't say a thing." Quinn says glaring at Rachel.

"Good cause we don't want anyone to know yet." Santana says.

They fell into silence again until Brittany spoke up from her slumber.

"San when do you have to go to work?" Brittany groggily asks her head on Santana's shoulder now.

"Two hours," Santana replies kissing her forehead.

"I wish I could come with you." Brittany pouted.

"Well maybe you can." Santana said smirking. "Either Q or Rachel or both could maybe watch Belinda and Caja for us." she says looking at them.

"I'd be more than willing to babysit them." Rachel offered.

"I for one want to see this place that actually hired you." Quinn says snickering at her.

"Fine, but that means Berry has to watch the babies." Santana says smirking.

"Please tell me they're like you Brittany and not Satan." Rachel asks very worried.

"Don't worry Rachel they're like me most of the time." Brittany says nuzzling into Santana even more. "It will be nice to be able to go out without the babies for once." she says into Santana's shoulder yawning.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000**

Santana, Brittany and Quinn left at four fifty so Santana could make it to the bar by five. Quinn had no idea where they were headed and was looking forward to seeing where Santana worked. The fact that Brittany kept turning around and giggling made her think that maybe they were pulling one over her. It wasn't until they lead her down some stairs did it click that Santana worked in a bar.

"Really San a fucking bar." Quinn harshly whispered pulling her back outside as Brittany skipped in. "Your wife is pregnant, you already have two other kids at home and you're working in a bar. Really I never thought you'd try and cheat on B." she says slapping the back of the Latina's head.

"God Q don't have a heart attack. This is a straight bar. I'm the only female bartender and the waitresses know that I'm happily married plus only one of them is a lesbian and she's married too." Santana explains before heading in. she looks around and spots Brittany sitting at the bar talking to Greg the twenty something old bartender who she normally works with.

"Okay who's that hunk cause I want a piece of him." Quinn purrs in Santana's ear before walking over to Brittany.

"Just a coke thanks. I can't drink anyway." Brittany says looking over at Santana as Greg tries to flirt with her.

"That's too bad cause I was going to pay for all your drinks." Greg says winking at her.

"Does that ever work on anyone?" Santana asks sitting next to Brittany putting an arm around her waist. "Plus she only likes my dick." she whispers in his ear.

"Oh I'm so sorry. You're Santana's smokin' hot wife she's always talking about then. It's very nice to meet you Brittany, I'm Greg." Greg says holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well." Brittany says before turning to Santana. "Your smokin' hot wife?" she whispers questioningly.

"Well you are." Santana says kissing her before jumping over the bar.

"Finally I thought you were going to spend your whole shift over there next to your wife." Greg joked getting Quinn a coke as well.

"And leave all the good tips to you no thanks." Santana joked back.

While Santana got to work Quinn and Brittany took the time to catch up. Every few minutes Santana would look over to make sure no ass hole was hitting on her wife or Quinn cause the last thing that girl needed was an ass hole boyfriend.

"So Quinn any hot guys caught your eye yet?" Brittany asked giving Santana a side smile when she saw her looking over again.

"Not at Yale though that bartender Greg is quite fine." Quinn says staring at his ass.

"I guess he is," Brittany said not seeing it at all.

"Britt just cause you're a lesbian doesn't mean that you can't appreciate what man when you see one." Quinn complains wishing she had a wing woman right about now.

"Q, even though I married to San doesn't make a lesbian, I'm still bi you know. Though I'll never love anyone else the way I love San." Brittany told Quinn.

"Sorry B, I forgot." Quinn said blushing slightly.

"It's okay most people assume that when San came out so did I." Brittany giggled watching Santana mix a drink and slid it down the bar.

"She's really good isn't she." Quinn asked.

"Yeah, she often practices at home." Brittany shrugs.

When it finally hit closing time at two Quinn was flirting with Greg and he was flirting back. Santana was sitting at the bar with Brittany in her lap watching Quinn work on Greg.

"So do you think that maybe they'll get together." Brittany asked leaning into Santana's embrace.

"I don't know." Santana honestly said kissing Brittany's head.

"I hope she does. If anyone deserves to be happy it's her." Brittany whispers not taking her eyes off the other two.

"Your right after all the horrible choices she's made thus far of boyfriends, Greg would seem like a catch." Santana giggled.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

"You can sleep in the guest room though I'm guessing Rachel is already there." Santana snickered as Quinn headed down to the guest room. "And you and the midget better be leaving tomorrow."

"San be nice," Brittany scolded.

"What I want to have at least half a day of peace, plus I still have some homework." Santana complained.

"Get over it honey," Brittany giggled at Santana's pout.

They crept into the twins room to check on them before heading off to bed themselves.

"Night San,"

"Night night Britt,"

**There will be jealous Britt in two chapters.**


	5. Baby and Parents

"Before we leave you have to call and tell them." Quinn says looking at Santana then Brittany.

"Yeah they have a right to know plus they're your parents." Rachel agreed.

"Listen it's Britts and my decision if and when we tell our parents." Santana said pushing them towards the door.

Rachel was hesitant to leave without a straight answer. Quinn had her feet dug into the carpet not willing to leave until they call one of their parents and told them.

"You have to tell them. They have a right to know don't they?" Quinn asked trying to guilt trip them into doing it.

"Berry don't you dare say a damn thing and Q you shut the fuck up. It's our decision not yours." Santana growled again this time shoving them out completely. "Finally now I can do this." she smirked shoving Brittany on the couch attacking her neck.

"San," Brittany whined.

"What babe?" Santana asked pushing herself up on her elbows.

"It's just what if they're right? Shouldn't we tell our parents that I'm pregnant again." Brittany says looking up at Santana.

"Honey do we really have to tell them. I mean with my job I'm sure we could cover the cost of another baby and they'd never have to know." Santana says kissing along Brittany's jaw.

"What will we do when they come to visit huh?" Brittany asks shoving Santana off of her, sitting up.

"Babe Britt, they'll be so angry with me." Santana sobs out finally breaking down.

"Shh, it's okay." Brittany sooths rubbing circles on her back.

They sat there for several minutes, Brittany rubbing circles on the Latina's back trying to calm her down. For her part Santana was freaking out. She knew that all their parents would be disappointed and that Mr. Pierce would kill her.

"They're going to kill me." Santana sobbed clinging onto Brittany.

"No they're not honey." Brittany calmly says holding onto Santana tightly.

"Yes they will be. Your dad's going to kill me when he finds out, my parents will disown me and your mom will take you away from me." Santana cries clinging even tighter to her wife.

"Santana look at me." Brittany says waiting for Santana to look up at her. "Nothing and I repeat nothing could ever make me leave you. And sure they might be upset, but they'll get over it. All that matters is us, the twins and this unborn baby." she says taking a hold of Santana's hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Oh my god he kicked!" Santana gasped wiping away tears.

"Oh so you think it's a boy?" Brittany playfully gasped.

"Yeah I think it is a boy." Santana whispered cupping her face and genially kissing her.

"He knows your his mama." Brittany proudly says leaning into the Latina.

"What will we tell them when they want to know who their father is?" Santana asked voicing her concern that she's held in for a while.

"Well explain to them that you're their "father" and they'll be fine with it cause I am. It won't affect how they see you sweetie, you'll always be their mama." Brittany calmly says kissing Santana's nose. "Now don't think that I've forgotten about wanting to tell our parents. They deserve to know." she says snuggling into Santana even more only to be interrupted by Belinda crying.

"Better go change her." Santana says getting up to avoid the rest of the conversation.

Brittany watched as her wife made her way to the bedroom. She knew that Santana was only avoiding this conversation with their parent's cause she feared that they would be disappointed in her. It's not that she didn't feel similar it's just she knew that they would find out one way or another so they might as well just tell them now before they found out some other way. Feeling tired from the day's activities she fell asleep wrapped around a pillow.

"Well Belinda it looks like I'm not getting any help from your mommy to bathe you and your sister." Santana whispers backing out of the room quietly.

Santana put both her daughters in the bath tub and began the difficult task of washing them. While doing this she thought about what would happen when she finally told their parents about the baby. She had a feeling that they'd be furious with both of them when they found out. It's not like they were overly happy when they told them they were pregnant the first time around and now not even a year later they were pregnant again. Though in her defense they did use protection. That would be what she'd tell their parents first and several times before dropping the bomb. Just as she thought that water splashed up on her.

"Okay which one of you jokers did that?" Santana glared at both her daughters who were splashing at each other. "You're not going to answer me are you?" she muses pushing Caja farther away from Belinda. "I can't believe in a few months I'll have another troublemaker to bathe."

"Yes we will," Brittany said from her spot leaning against the door.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Santana asked lifting Caja out hoping that Brittany will get Belinda cause she really doesn't want to end up drenched.

"Honey don't tell me that your scared of our daughter." Brittany laughed walking over and picking up Belinda.

"Only when it comes to water." Santana says shuttering at the thought of Belinda when she's older. "You don't think she'll be like me do you cause I gave my parents hell." she asked slightly freaking out.

"Oh honey if she is we know how to handle her." Brittany softly says kissing Santana on the cheek.

"Fuck we're screwed."

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

"Don't think you're getting out of talking about telling our parents do you?" Brittany asked climbing into bed next to Santana.

"Yes I do," Santana said shifting away from Brittany so she wouldn't give into her.

"Santana it's not like I want to either, but we have to suck it up and tell them no matter the consequences." Brittany says pulling Santana into her.

"Fuck I hate when your right." Santana sighs nuzzling into Brittany's neck.

"Here we'll put it on speaker." Brittany says as she calls both sets of parents.

"Now, your calling them now?" Santana starts internally freaking out.

"Well it's only nine back home." Brittany replies shrugging.

Santana stares at the phone as it rings. She's half hoping that they don't answer cause she's not ready to tell them.

"Brittany honey why are you calling so late is everything fine with Santana and the girls?" Pam asked, "Steve the girls are calling I think something might be wrong." she shouted not giving any time for her daughter to answer.

"I'll call Carlos and Maria." Steve shouted picking up another phone and switching to party line.

"God I'm already regretting this." Santana whispered putting a hand on Brittany's baby bump.

"Did you say something Santana?" Pam asked.

"Just that everything with us great it's better than great." Santana nervously says.

"Okay what's wrong mija?" Carlos asks knowing that something is defiantly up.

"Shouldn't you be having sex with your wife right about now." Maria questioned trying not to laugh.

"Mom!" Santana shouted blushing.

"Why does everyone think we go at it all the time?" Brittany asks.

"Cause honey we've all walked in on the two of you." Pam says.

"Yes and it has scared me for life." Steve says.

"Me too," Carlos agrees.

"God can you all stop talking about Britts and me having sex." Santana shouts trying to block out those times that her parents had walked in on them.

"Well why did you call?" Pam asks knowing it must be something big.

"Yes sweetie why is it that your calling us so late?" Maria asked knowing they both had class iin the morning and her daughter enjoyed her sleep.

"You see we um..." Santana trailed off.

"I'm pregnant again." Brittany blurts out.

"What!" all four parents shouted.

"We're pregnant again!" Santana shouted trying to sound happy that she's telling them.

"You have to be joking." Carlos said staring in shock at his wife.

"Oh trust me dad we wish we were joking." Santana says, Brittany squeezing her hand.

"Really again?" Pam says.

"Yeah mom I know and before you start yelling I was on the freakin' pill okay." Brittany says knowing they will lecture them both.

"That's it we're coming out there tomorrow." Maria says as the other three agree.

"You don't hav-"

"We'll call when we land." Maria said as they hung up to go pack and book tickets.

Brittany still holding the phone looks over at her wife. Santana doesn't know what to do so she just takes the phone out of Brittany's hand and curls up into her. She lays both her hands protectively over the baby bump. She's just about to fall asleep when she feels a hand go into her boxers.

"Britt," Santana whined bucking her hips. "We can't I have early class."

"I don't care. I'm fucking horny as hell now." Brittany husks in her ear, her hand wrapping around Santana's penis.

"Fuck Britt," Santana whimpers bucking her hips even more as Brittany starts pumps. "Wholly fucking hell Britt why the fuck...oh god." she moaned as Brittany pulled the Latina down on top of her.

Brittany smirked as she pulled her closer, both moaning as Santana filled her up and Santana felt Brittany squeezing her. The blonde bucked her hips wanting Santana to start moving.

"God baby your fucking tight." Santana groans starting to thrust. It amazes her how after all this time she's still not use to how tight her wife's pussy is.

After getting a good pace going Santana can feel her wife start to clamp down around her. The moans coming out of her mouth also indicate that she's getting close, this causes Santana to sped up thrusting hard.

"Oh god San!" is all Brittany can get out before she goes ridged.

Santana continues to thrust riding out Brittany's orgasm as her own hits.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00**

Despite only getting a few hours of sleep they both make it to their classes on time. During lunch they each get a text from their mothers saying they will be landing at six. Santana was really not looking forward to this encounter as she was calling it. She hadn't wanted them to come so soon after all they had a doctor's appointment tomorrow which would now become a family fucking event. While Santana was dreading for the rest of her school day their parents coming Brittany was happy. She could really use some help as her morning sickness had been three times worse this time than with the twins.

"B, is it sad that I'm terrified of them arriving?" Santana asked cuddled up against Brittany, Belinda cuddled up against her while Caja was cuddled against Brittany.

"No, I'm a little scared too. I mean we both know that they're not exactly thrilled about this." Brittany says motioning to her stomach.

"Even though I didn't necessarily want another child I wouldn't change a thing." Santana says to reassure Brittany that they will love this baby as much as they do Belinda and Caja.

"Neither would I," Brittany says kissing Santana's check.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever before their parents barged in. it took several minutes of hugs and hellos for everything to settle down. Brittany and Santana sitting across from their parents, their mothers each holding one of their granddaughters.

"Do we know the gender yet?" Pam asked always the one to get down to the point first and also accept what is happening. She knows that nothing can be done now since her daughter's pregnant and also knows that neither her daughter or Santana will not give up the baby. So instead of being mad at them she's accepting what is after all they are adults and married.

"Nope we find out tomorrow." Brittany says happily knowing that her mother has accepted that she's going to get another grandchild. Squeezing Santana's hand she looks over at her wife giving her a half smile.

"Okay you three might as well get on with it." Santana says to her parent and Steve Pierce.

"Get on with yelling at us about how irresponsible we are and how we're not ready for two kids let alone three." Brittany quietly finished for Santana who was holding onto her wife, her hands on the small baby bump.

"We all decided on the plane that while yes this pregnancy is not ideal there's nothing that can be done now. And we know that you were using protection so it's not like you were trying to get pregnant." Maria paused looking at her husband and Steve.

"We are still unhappy and don't want any more babies until you two can support the horde you already have." Carlos says his face softening when his daughter and her wife curled into each other.

"Obviously you've known about this for a while unless you're having triplets." Steve said motioning to his daughter's stomach.

"I'm three months along." Brittany says proudly.

"Well now that that is done for now let's talk about more happy topics like school." Pam says causing all four parents to start questions their daughters about school.

"So Brittany what will you do?" Carlos asked.

"I've talked to my teacher and we've agreed that I will take the semester off and do it over summer break if that's even necessary." Brittany informs him.

"Why wouldn't it be necessary?" Steve asked hoping his daughter wasn't going to get kicked out of school.

"Well apparently Pink's chorographer came by to watch our class and really liked me. He told my teacher that he'd be interested in working with me on her tour and others when I wasn't pregnant. He also told her I was one of the best dancers he'd ever seen." Brittany said smiling as Santana smiled proudly at her wife.

"What do you think about this?" Maria asked her daughter not knowing what she would say or what she was thinking about it.

"One I'm very proud that she's doing so well." Santana says kissing Brittany's cheek. "But then I want to kick the guy's ass for staring at my wife and for making me stay here and handle that one alone." she points at Belinda. "She's the devil's spawn and only is nice to Brittany." she finishes.

"You know that sounds familiar doesn't it Carlos." Maria said smiling.

"Pay backs a bitch isn't it." Carlos says laughing.

"Shut up," Santana says burring her head into Brittany's shoulder.

Just then both babies started crying and everyone stopped laughing.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

Santana held the door open for Brittany as they walked in the doctor's office.

"Thank god they're leaving tomorrow otherwise I might lose it." Santana sighs sitting down next to Brittany just happy that their parents agreed to watch the twins for them.

"Yeah I love to have them here, but with school and us trying to get use to not having them around still it will be nice to have the apartment to ourselves again." Brittany agreed. "And it's not like we even need them as a babysitter with Rachel and Kurt only like twenty minutes away." she added.

"Oh yeah remind me to call Berry later and ask her to babysit on Saturday night as I'm taking you out dancing." Santana says earning her a smile from Brittany.

"You're going to take me out dancing." Brittany said jumping into Santana's lap kissing her.

"Brittany Lopez-Pierce," a nurse said.

"Come on babe let's go find out what's the gender of our baby." Brittany said getting up and pulling Santana with her.

The lab tech, didn't realize they already had kids so she was asking them if they were excited.

"I'll be excited if it's only one this time." Santana says. "No surprise second or third child."

The doctor came in and relieved the lab tech. "Okay momma's let's learn the gender of you baby."

Santana held on tightly to Brittany's hand prying that it was still one baby and a boy. She needed help against the vagina take over in her house.

"Well I think you might be happy Santana, you're going to have a son."

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 **

Their parents left the next day wishing them the best and to call them when Brittany goes into labor. The rest of the week was quiet until Saturday when Rachel came over to babysit.

"Call us if anything goes wrong and we'll come straight home." Brittany says grabbing her purse.

"Brittany we'll be fine just go have fun." Rachel says shoving them out the door.

"Berry if you-" Santana was cut off by the door slamming in her face. "Fuck I'm going-" she was cut off again, but this time she was cut off by Brittany kissing her.

"Come on you promised to take me dancing." Brittany whispered in her ear.

Santana just smiled letting Brittany drag her out of their building and hailed a cab. She gave him directions to go to a club called Fire that she had heard about in her English class. Once they arrived Brittany started getting really excited to go in and dance.

"This place is hopping," Brittany shouts as they make their way through the crowds and to the bar.

"I'll get us drinks, you try and find us a place to sit." Santana shouted letting go of Brittany's hand.

"Kay," Brittany says kissing her before heading towards the booths.

Santana turns around after watching Brittany walk away cause god did she love her wife's ass when she practically runs straight into some wavy black hair chick who was slightly taller than her.

"Oh I'm so sorry." the chick says trying to help wipe up the drink she spilt down Santana 's pants.

"It's okay really," Santana says trying to get away from the woman who now has her hand on Santana's bulge.

"Oh my what are we packing down here." the chick asks chuckling to herself.

"Um..." Santana can't think of anything she feels so uncomfortable and just wants Brittany here to get rid of this woman.

"Get the fuck away from my wife." Brittany growls shoving the chick away from Santana and wrapping her arms around her protectively. "If you ever come near my wife again I'll kill you." she says getting up in the chick's face as said chick backs away. It's so not worth dying over this woman even if she has a dick the woman thinks before running off.

"God I love you B," Santana gushes.

"I protect what's mine," Brittany shrugs cupping Santana's bulge. "Now let's dance," she says pulling Santana out on the dance floor.

**So for the wait I've this chapter done for a few days, but my hetic life wouldn't allow me to type it. I put a little bit of jealous Brittany in here just to tide you all over. There will be two chapters that have to do with jealous Brittany after the next chapter. I may also add a bit of jealous Santana in there too. Hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. **


	6. Money

After completing her first semester at Juilliard Brittany had to take time off as she was now six months pregnant and could no longer dance. She loved being able to stay home with her baby girls and take care of them along with Santana. Though she did miss dancing and just wanted this baby out of her so she can dance again. Also her precious little boy was hurting her back, feet and kept dancing on her uterus. She looked over at Santana who didn't have class today and smiled before turning back to the TV.

Santana for her part was just happy that that creep of a dance partner no longer was putting his hands all over her wife. She enjoyed all the sex they were having as Brittany was even more horny this time around so much so that she no longer wore pants around the apartment. Not that Santana complained. Though she couldn't wait to meet her son and for Brittany to no longer think that she's fat and feels uncomfortable all the time.

"Baby do you ever worry about how we're going support our kids as they grow up?" Brittany asks running her fingers through Santana's hair who was laying on Brittany's lap kissing her protruding belly.

"Sometimes, but I'm going to do whatever I have to, to take care of all of you." Santana said sitting up. "Don't worry your pretty little head about anything other than our babies." she said laying back down to talk some more to her son.

Brittany smiled down at her wife, but couldn't help, but worry. They had three kids that would be needing lots of things for the next eighteen years. Even though Santana seemed confident she knew that she was also worried. They needed a nest egg that they could tap in if they needed to. She was fairly confident that when they finished school Santana would make enough money to take care of them, but what about until then. Maybe if after she had this baby she could get a job dancing after all several choreographers were already interested if what her teacher said was correct.

"San go get your daughter." Brittany orders as she hears one of the girls crying.

"Do I have to?" Santana whines.

"Yes you do." Brittany says.

"But I don't want to." Santana whined.

"Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce I am pregnant with your child and you can't get up-"

"I'm going, I'm going," Santana said cutting off her wife before she gets in any more trouble.

"Good," Brittany huffed.

As soon as Santana left Brittany got a text from her mom telling her to open Skype. Despite not really wanting to, she slowly gets up holding her back and waddles over to the desk. She swears that she wasn't this big when she was pregnant with the twins. Opening the lid she powers up the computer.

"Mom I love you, but I'm really not in the mood to talk right now. I just want to go back to sleep." Brittany grumbled as soon as she saw her mom.

"Sweetie I need you to sit down." Pam said trying hard not to cry.

"Mom what is it?" Brittany asked sitting down when she saw how serious looking her mom was.

"I have some very bad news." Pam said not wanting to tell her daughter the horrible news she had to tell her.

"Is dad alright? What about Ashley?" Brittany asked freaking out that something had happened and she wouldn't be able to go.

"No, no, no sweetie. Your grandmother passed away this afternoon." Pam said finally breaking down crying.

"What?" Brittany said going pale.

"It was really sudden sweetie. A heart attack, luckily she wasn't driving her school bus at the time." Pam said in between sobs.

"Oh mom!" Brittany cried just as Santana came in.

Brittany got up and ran into Santana's arms. Santana had no idea why her wife was currently clinging onto her like her life depended on it and was sobbing into her shoulder also. When she looked up and saw Pam crying as well she was really confused.

"Um, Pam I have to deal with this, we'll talk later." Santana said sighing out. "Shh baby I'm here." she said sitting on the bed pulling her wife on her lap.

They sat like that until Brittany's cries finally subsided and she could speak again, Brittany cuddled into Santana.

"Britt baby what's wrong?" Santana asked softly rubbing her back.

"My...my...my grandma...died." Brittany stammered before sobbing some more into Santana's chest.

"Oh baby," Santana whispers hugging Brittany even tighter to her.

"I know that we can't go back with you school and work and my pregnancy, but I still wish we could." Brittany said after she stopped crying through her head was still on Santana's chest.

"We'll go back over the summer and you can say a proper goodbye." Santana told her laying the blonde down so she could take a nap. "Looks like I'm on my own for the rest of the day a perhaps if I'm lucky the twins will sleep through the night." she whispered heading out into the living room.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

A week went by after Brittany's grandma died and things were going back to normal for her when the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting anyone and Santana wouldn't ring the doorbell plus she was still in class.

"Hello, you must be Brittany." the man at the door said when Brittany opened it.

"Yes, who are you?" Brittany hesitantly asked.

"I'm Denise and I was your late grandmother's lawyer." Denise said hoping that this girl was nice unlike her grandmother who annoyed the fuck out of him nearly every day.

"Oh well come in sorry about the mess, but I have two little ones that just turned one and as you can see another one on the way." Brittany said leading the man into the living room.

"It's okay I'm quite aware of your situation. Your grandmother would often talk about you and your wife Santana who was at the time your girlfriend." Denise said sitting down across from Brittany.

"Listen as much as I like talking to you about my life, why are you?" Brittany asked.

"Well you see your grandmother always spoke so highly of you and Santana that only a few days before her death she asked me to put three million dollars in a trust fund for you, Santana and your kids." Denise said handing Brittany some paperwork.

Brittany was in shock. She honestly didn't know what to do. Here was some lawyer basically telling her they won the lottery and that they now had some money. She knew three million wasn't that much in the long haul, but still it would help them greatly through college.

"Well," Denise says looking at the woman.

"Oh," Brittany says about to sign the paper when Santana comes in.

"Who the fuck are you?" Santana asks glaring at the man sitting across from her wife.

"San relax," Brittany says pulling Santana down next to her. "He was my grandma's lawyer and she left us three million dollars."

"Holy Fucking Hell! I always knew I liked that woman best." Santana says taking the paperwork from Brittany to read it. "You can sign it babe it's all good."

"Thanks San," Brittany says kissing her cheek.

"Now get the fuck out of my house." Santana growled shoving the man out of the apartment.

"That was hot," Brittany says wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"Well Miss millionaire I think I can help with that." Santana whispered.

**I know that this is a short chapter but it's just a filler to explain how they can take care of their kids monatarily speaking. Next chapter will be all about jealous Brittany and drama.**


	7. Brittany loses it

**It was either post this now or finish this story...obviously updating won out.**

"Santana we have plenty of money and we need to get some baby stuff." Brittany said as she put the girls in the stroller.

"How about you go and I'll stay here." Santana grumbled this is not how she wanted to spend her Saturday.

"Santana Lopez-Pierce if you ever want on this," Brittany motions to her body. "again you will get your ass off the couch and come with me otherwise you can also stay on that couch for the next month." she threatens causing Santana to jump up and follow her wife.

Santana loved spending her weekends with her wife doing whatever the blonde decided they should do. The only problem was this week had been especially hectic for her and she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. And if she had her way in the arms of her wife, but no apparently she had to go shopping. She knew better than to test her wife's anger now that she was pregnant so she was hurrying after her wife ready to do whatever she wanted.

"So honey where are we headed to?" Santana asked looping an arm around the blonde's waist.

"Toy's R US, Target and Baby Gap." Brittany tells her.

"Fuck, babe can't we just go to Target then I can play video games and look at music and movies while you get all the crap that we need." Santana whined as they approached Toy's R Us.

"Oh so this baby is crap." Brittany growls pushing Santana away from her. "If you think tha..." Santana silenced her by kissing her.

"You know I don't think that it's just I'm tired and would rather be in bed with you cuddled up against me right now." Santana said taking the stroller from her.

"I know it's just these damn hormones." Brittany mumbled putting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"It's forgotten, now let's gets all this stuff on your list so we can get back home and I can gets back to sleep." Santana says as they enter the store.

Brittany smiled as Santana tried to pull a cart behind her while pushing the stroller in front of her. For some reason Santana was going into protective mode right now and not letting Brittany do anything. Not that she minded at all it was fun being pampered.

"Britt here you wait here with our daughters while I go get this three seater stroller which by the way I don't think we need." Santana kisses her before leaving Brittany in the movie section.

Brittany saw a few Disney movies that they did not own. Looking down at her daughters she decides to get all six movies as she knows that they will love them and enjoying watching them with her and Santana. It's then that she decides Santana is taking too long plus they have to get clothes for their son and it's in the back where the strollers are. Pushing the girls back there she sees something that makes her want to throw up. Santana flirting with another woman.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

As soon as Santana had left her wife in the movies which she knew they'd be taking home at least five new ones, she noticed a woman following her. She thought at first that maybe she was just heading in the same direction, but when she turned down every same aisle and to the bathroom, Santana knew the woman was following her.

"Hi," the woman said when Santana stopped in front of the strollers. "My name is Crystal." she says looking Santana up and down.

"Um...Santana," Santana says giving Crystal a look like what the fuck are you doing.

"Santana what a pretty name for a pretty lady." Crystal says seductively still eyeing Santana up and down.

"Thanks?" Santana says not knowing how to react most of the time Brittany would scare any woman away from her.

"So what's a pretty thing like you doing here in the baby section." Crystal says batting her eye lashes.

"My...um...wife..." Santana trails off finally actually looking at this woman for the first time. She was very pretty, built very similar to Brittany with a long, toned athletic body with long blonde hair as well. If she was honest with herself this girl was rather hot and if she wasn't happily married and madly in love with her wife, she'd totally would have hit on the woman and asked for her number.

"I should have figured that a sexy lady like yourself would be taken." Crystal said touching her arm giggling.

"Um thanks I think," Santana says not sure wither she should pull away or allow this woman to continue to hit on her. She actually knew the answer, but really liked the complements she was getting from this woman.

"Oh my what are we packing down here." Crystal exclaims. "I must admit I'm really turned on by this." she said cupping Santana's bulge.

Santana let out an involuntary moan from the contact. She was about to tell the woman off that she loved her wife more than life itself and wanted nothing to do with her when she caught out of the corner of her eye a flash of blonde hair.

"Britt!" Santana shouted, but before she could say anything she felt a hard sting on her face as she saw a pale hand retract and turn to Crystal slapping her as well.

"Stay the fuck away from my wife." Brittany growled getting right up into Crystal's face.

"What the hell? Are you a fucking crazy bitch? I was just talking to her." Crystal said lying through her teeth.

"Oh really cause from where I was standing you were fucking hitting on my wife and grabbed at her crotch." Brittany spat stepping forward causing Crystal to stumble back into several strollers.

"Um...well..." Crystal trailed off having been caught red handed she didn't know what to do.

"Yeah that's what I thought bitch." Brittany growled glaring at her.

"Santana if you ever get tired of following this bitch give me a call." Crystal said handing Santana her number.

"Get out of here bitch." Brittany growled slapping Crystal's hand away from Santana before she can give Santana her number. If Brittany was pregnant and thus very scary, Crystal would have tried again, but instead she just left.

"Britt," Santana softly said knowing she was about to get it.

Brittany wheeled around glaring at her wife. She was pissed as hell that her wife had been flirting with some woman while looking for strollers for their unborn son. Not only did it piss her off, but she was also very jealous. She had never liked when other women were around her wife unless they were friends, way older or related. It wasn't her fault that she was very possessive of her wife and her dick. She also felt very insecure as she thought she looked like a fucking whale being eight months pregnant.

"What?! What could you possible say that would make what you did okay? Until you figure out wither you really want to be with me don't bother coming home!" Brittany shouted taking the stroller and their daughters and leaving Santana all allow standing in the middle of the aisle staring after her wife shocked by what happened.

"Well fuck," Santana mumbled, heading out of the store knowing better than to return home so soon while Brittany was pissed as hell.

The only place Santana could think to go to was Kurt and Rachel's apartment. It was not something she wanted to do as Rachel bugged the fuck out of her, but it was her only option.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

"Rachel, Kurt! Please open up! I know your both in there!" Santana shouted knocking on the door.

"Hold on," Kurt said opening the door only to have Santana rush in and throwing herself on the couch completely missing Quinn, Blaine and Rachel who were all sitting at the dining table.

"What's that about?" Blaine asked when Kurt walked back.

"I don't know," Kurt said turning to Rachel and Quinn.

Rachel was just as confused as the two men, but Quinn wasn't so she walked over to Santana.

"What happened this time?" Quinn asked knowing that Santana had done something to piss Brittany off.

"We went... I fucked up Q. You should have seen her, I've never seen her so pissed in my life." Santana sobbed into a pillow.

"Shh, it's okay," Quinn says rubbing Santana's back until she fell asleep.

"What's up with her?" Rachel asked when Quinn came back.

"Santana did something to piss Brittany off and I do believe she's been kicked out of their apartment so she'll be staying here for now." Quinn says telling Rachel and Kurt this even though it's their apartment.

The rest of the night they took shifts watching Santana in case she wakes up and starts freaking out. Quinn had just finished watching Santana at four a.m. and she decided to call Brittany to find out what happened. She knew that Brittany would be up as she never could sleep without Santana even when pissed at her.

"Hello," a groggy voice answered.

"Britt? What the hell is going on?" Quinn asks not even waiting for her to answer if it is her.

"Q? Did she really go all the way up to Yale?" Brittany asks, she had been hoping that Santana hadn't gone too far cause even though she was pissed at her, she still loved her more than anything and was worried about her.

"No I'm at Rachel's and Kurt's we were about to eat lunch when she pounded on the door yelling about letting her in. I hardly got anything out of her. She's been crying and terrified about you leaving her. She finally fell asleep about an hour ago, but had been pretending for a couple of hours." Quinn told her hoping that maybe she'd be able to get something out of the other blonde.

"Listen Q, San knows she can come home anytime now that I've cooled down. If she doesn't come home in the next few days then I know that she no longer wants to be married." Brittany says sadly.

"Britt I can honestly tell you that's the last thing she wants. When she wakes up I'll send her home." Quinn reassures her.

"I don't want her home unless she wants to be. Now I'm going back to sleep now. Good night Q." Brittany says hanging up.

Quinn couldn't believe it, she had never heard Brittany so cold before. Heck she had never seen or heard of them fighting like this before. She hoped that they would work it out cause she knew deep down that they both loved each other more than anything plus they had their girls and another on the way. In her mind they had to stay together and make up otherwise she'd never be able to find love herself cause if they couldn't last then no one could.

"Q, your thinking too much." Santana mumbled rubbing her eyes to try and wake up.

"I'm just thinking about how you need to go home and make up with your wife so I can believe that I have a chance at finding love." Quinn said shocking Santana.

"I don't know if I can," Santana sadly said. "She was really pissed and I'm pretty sure that if I'd show up that she'd kill me."

"No she wouldn't S, she loves you. Now if you don't mind what exactly did you do to piss her off?" Quinn asked.

"Q, that's not something I want to talk about." Santana said curling up hugging her knees to her body.

"Listen Santana if you tell me I can help and you don't have to worry about Rachel or Kurt overhearing as they left with Blaine to go show him around." Quinn tells her still hoping she might tell her.

"Fine if you really must know we were at Toys R' Us and I was looking at strollers while Brittany was looking at movies. Some woman starting talking to me and at first I thought she was just making small talk until it became obvious that she was hitting on me. It was sort of nice to have someone other than Brittany comment on how beautiful I am so I went with it, but I didn't flirt back and told her I was happily married. It wasn't until she cupped my crotch after noticing well you know that I was going to tell her off, but apparently Britt had seen and flipped. And I mean flipped she slapped both me and the woman. Practically bit off the woman's head in a jealous rage and after scaring her off she turned on me before leaving. I just don't know what to do." Santana said sobbing into Quinn's shoulder.

"Go tell her that you love her and only care for her. Let her know that you love her and only her and that you were too mortified to say anything, it terrified her." Quinn told her, pulling Santana up who looked a little more upbeat. "Now go get your girl." she said pushing her out the door.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000**

Brittany had both her daughters next to her as she cuddled into the bed putting her head on Santana's pillow and inhaling deep. Sure she's a pissed, jealous wreck, but she missed having Santana next to her, holding her and protecting her. It's not like she had gotten any sleep, she never slept well without Santana next to her.

"Belinda don't be like your mama always go after your lover right away." Brittany whispered kissing her sleeping daughter on the forehead. "And you Caja never flip like I did, but really it's not my fault I'm pregnant." she whispered kissing Caja on the forehead also.

Watching her girls sleep, she silently sobbed. After her call from Quinn she felt a little better with the fact that Santana was somewhere safe at least. All she really wanted was Santana here groveling, kissing her and then finally holding her while she snuggles into her wife.

A little after six Brittany finally fell asleep, right as Santana opened the door to the apartment quietly. Santana was happy that Brittany was asleep so she could set up her plan. At eight twenty Brittany finally woke up to the smell of bacon cooking.

"San?" Brittany groggily asked walking into the kitchen with Belinda and Caja in either arm.

"Hey, I thought you might be hungry." Santana softly said hoping that Brittany wouldn't be upset still or at least would sit down and eat with her.

"I am, thanks." Brittany sitting their daughters in highchairs before sitting down herself.

They ate in silence occasionally looking up at each other, but never saying anything.

"Quinn will be in a few to watch the girls for us." Santana says after cleaning up.

"What for?" Brittany asks.

"I have a lot of things to say to you and would prefer to have the girls gone so they don't start crying and interrupt us." Santana says just as the doorbell rings.

It took twenty minutes for Quinn to get everything and take the girls out leaving Brittany sitting on the couch and Santana standing awkwardly at the door.

"Britt," Santana tried to start off before Brittany cut her off.

"Santana if you're done with our marriage please just tell me now so I don't get my hopes up." she said turning away.

"Britt, that's the farthest thing from the my mind. I love you." Santana says lunging forward kissing Brittany passionately. "I'm so sorry baby that I made you feel jealous and insecure. I never intended that and I tried to brush her off, but she just wouldn't leave. What you saw was me terrified that someone had touched me there. The only person allowed to is you. I was scared and didn't know what to do, you've always scared away all the girls that hit on me." she sobbed into Brittany's shoulder.

"Shh, baby look at me." Brittany said lifting Santana's chin to look her in the eyes. "Even when pissed the hell off at you, sweetie, I still love you." she said softly kissing her.

"So you forgive me? Cause I'll never let anything escalade like that again babe I promise." Santana pleaded hoping against hope that Brittany would forgive her.

"Of course I do. It wasn't entirely your fault either. I over reacted, these damn hormones are all over the place." Brittany said pulling Santana as close as her baby bump would allow.

"I love you so much Britt Britt." Santana said kissing her again and again before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into their bedroom.

"San!" Brittany giggled throwing her arms around Santana's neck.

"We still have one more thing to do before things can go back to normal." Santana says placing Brittany on the bed.

"Oh and what is that?" Brittany asked tugging Santana down next to her, pulling on the hem of her shirt.

"Well we need to have make up sex." Santana says stripping off their clothes.

"That explains why you wanted the kids gone horn dog." Brittany giggled slapping Santana on the arm.

"I may be a horn dog, but I'm the horn dog you married. Now let me please make love to my wife." Santana said getting serious looking expectantly at her wife.

"Do you even have to ask." Brittany says smiling pulling Santana closer, grabbing her dick, stroking it a couple times to help her get harder before positioning her in front of her pussy.

"Ready?" Santana asked being way more careful now that Brittany was so close to popping.

"San, I'm fucking horny as hell." Brittany whines trying to push herself onto Santana.

"Fuck!" Santana moaned as she finally shelved herself all the way into her wife.

"Oh god San, that feels so fucking good." Brittany moaned as Santana started thrusting.

Santana smirked as she pushed in as far as she could earning a series of delightful moans and squeaks from Brittany. Tonight was all about showing her pregnant wife how much she loved her.

"You're so fuck tight Britt." Santana groaned as Brittany clawed at her back.

"I'm close..." Brittany squeaked clawing even harder at Santana's back.

"Umph...so am I," Santana groaned thrusting even faster before slamming in as far as she could go and released her hot streams of cum.

"SANTANA!" Brittany screamed clamping down on Santana tight.

They panted, foreheads pressed together, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Santana whispered kissing Brittany lightly on the lips. "And I love you too." she said kissing the baby bump.

"I love you too," Brittany whispered snuggling farther into Santana sighing.

"Didn't sleep much?" Santana asked wrapping her arms tighter around Brittany already knowing the answer.

"I never do without you." Brittany yawned.

"You never will again." Santana whispered to a half asleep Brittany before drifting off herself.

**So I hope you all enjoyed the little bit of drama and jealous Britt, I'm not sure how much I like certain parts, but oh well here it is. Two more chapters left, yes so sad but all good things must come to an end. And no I will not be doing another sequel.**


	8. And Here He Is

"God you look like a...well very pregnant, ready to pop any day woman." Kurt says as he sits across from a lounging Brittany who was taking up the whole couch.

"Shut it Lady Face, she is fucking pregnant moron." Santana growled coming in bouncing Caja on her hip.

"Santana don't flip it's not his fault that the only pregnant person aside from Brittany we've been around is Quinn." Rachel said sitting next to Kurt with Belinda between them.

"Berry," Santana growled giving her a warning look.

"San, calm down and sit over here." Brittany calmly says rubbing her stomach absentmindedly.

"Yes Britt Britt," Santana says sitting on the end of the couch with Brittany's legs in her lap.

Kurt snickered at how whipped Santana was until she gave him a death glare. He noted that Santana set Caja right above Brittany's baby bump so she could massage Brittany's feet. It was the first time that he had ever seen Santana truly calm and happy. Thinking back he imagined how hard it was for Santana in high school and how she had shouldered all the responsibility for making sure that her and Brittany weren't bullied and stayed on the Cheerios. Compare to how she was now it was night and day. He was happy for them.

"Kurt your awfully quiet." Rachel said looking over at him.

"Just thinking about how calm Santana looks." Kurt said smiling.

"Shut it," Santana growled.

"San," Brittany whined.

"Yes honey," Santana said turning to look at Brittany.

"I think your son wants to finally officially meet you." Brittany said wincing in pain.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Santana shouted jumping up. "Here Kurt, you two watch them and I'll call you when you and them can come." Santana told them, handing Kurt Caja before rushing Brittany out to the street, hailing a cab.

Santana helped Brittany into the cab and shouted at him to get them to the hospital as fast as fucking possible. Brittany tried to scowl at Santana, but failed as she was in two much pain.

"Fuck, can't you fucking drive faster!" Santana shouted cradling Brittany in her arms. "It's okay baby," she whispered lacing her fingers with Brittany's allowing her to squeeze whenever she felt pain.

"San be nice...fuck, ow, ow, ow." Brittany yelled squeezing Santana's hand very hard. "San my water broke." she whimpered.

"Hurry the fuck up." Santana growled at the driver.

By the time they reached the hospital Santana was a mess. She was freaking out as Brittany's contractions where four minutes apart and she remembered from the last time that she was very close.

"I need help my wife is having a fucking baby!" Santana shouted rushing in practically carrying her wife.

"San, breath honey, breath." Brittany said wincing in pain. She found it really ironic that she was the one having a baby and yet Santana was the one freaking out.

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce this way please." a nurse said leading them to a room. "How far apart are the contractions?" she asked as Santana laid Brittany down.

"About four minutes." Santana said rubbing Brittany's stomach lovingly.

"Well it sounds like this baby wants out now." the doctor said coming.

"No shit sherlock," Santana growled not understand why these idiots aren't helping her wife.

"FUCK!" Brittany shouted squeezing the life out of Santana's hand.

"Do something!" Santana shouted wrapping her arm around Brittany, kissing her forehead and whispering sweet nothings in her ear to help keep her calm.

"Well fuck," the doctor said looking over at the nurse.

"What oh god is something wrong?" Santana asks freaking out as Brittany stares at them wife eyed.

"Oh it's nothing bad just that I can already see the crown of his head." the doctor said smiling up at her. "Which means you're giving birth here and now."

"FUCKING A! THIS FUCKING HURTS!" Brittany yelled. "WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" she shouted at Santana glaring at her though her pain.

Santana didn't say anything mostly cause she knew if she opened her mouth she'd scream from the pain in hand, but also cause she was shocked. She didn't doubt for one second that her wife would with hold sex from her. It scared her to think that she wouldn't be able to have sex with her amazingly hot wife.

"Do something! She's in pain!" Santana shouted at the doctor.

"Brittany we need a couple of big pushes and the head will be out." the doctor said ignoring Santana.

"I'M FUCKING PUSHING!" Brittany shouted squeezing Santana's hand so tight that she actually passed out. "YOU'D BETTER NOT BE PASSED OUT SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ-PIERCE!" she shouted giving one last push before she felt the pain diminishes greatly and heard her son cry for the first time.

Santana woke up on the floor after making the mistake of looking down at her wife's vagina to see if she could see her son. The only thing she heard was her son crying. Jumping up she quickly moved to her wife's side kissing her forehead, waiting as patiently as she could for the nurse to give them their son.

"Here you go," the nurse said after having cleaned him off coming over with their son. "Does he have a name yet?" she asked.

"Yes," Santana said looking down at her wife and son.

"Ryan Noah Lopez-Pierce," Brittany said leaning her head into Santana's abdomen.

"Really?" Santana asked in disbelief knowing that Brittany had never been a huge fan of Puck's.

"Well he's always been nice to use when it really mattered and supported us when we got together. Not only that, but he's never teased the two of us about your appendage. Plus I like the name Noah." Brittany said smiling.

"With you as his mother I think that's impossible." Santana says kissing her passionately.

"You should Rachel and Kurt to tell them they can come, oh and Quinn and probably our parents too." Brittany tells her.

"Whatever you say babe,"

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

"I thought we'd never get rid of her." Santana sighs falling on the bed next to Brittany who is giggling at her.

"It wasn't that bad." Brittany giggles holding their son to her chest as their daughters sit on her legs laughing and pounding on her thighs.

Rachel and Kurt arrived five minutes after Santana called them. It was a hectic mess of babies crying, Rachel talking, Santana cursing her out and Kurt just being himself. After everyone finally settled down mostly cause Brittany yelled at them, everyone cooed about Ryan.

"Maybe, but I'm still glad that they're gone." Santana sighed laying her head on Brittany's chest looking down at her two daughters and son sleeping on her wife.

"So am I, though I can't wait to go home." Brittany yawned.

"Just sleep baby, I'll make sure to take you home tomorrow." Santana said also yawning. She was exhausted from all the stress, but didn't want to sleep in case she missed something with her son.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

"You'd think it'd be easier the second time around." Santana said as they cautiously brought their son in.

"Yeah, but he's our first son and thus slightly different than the girls. Plus you're way more worried cause he's a boy." Brittany says smiling as Santana cradles Ryan in her arms.

"Sorry that I just want some help and back up as there's only vagina's in this house so I'm being extra careful." Santana sais as they put the two girls in their play pen and Ryan in his crib in the living room.

"Oh so what you don't like my vagina." Brittany said feigning being hurt as she sat on Santana's lap.

"What! No baby! You know I worship your vagina." Santana sais looking very worried.

"Oh god that is not something I wanted to know about my daughter." Carlos said coming in from the kitchen with Steve.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here? How did you get in?" Santana asked jumping up ready to fight off anyone who came after her wife or kids only released when she saw it was their fathers.

"Language mija," Maria scolded coming in bringing a tray of food.

"We didn't want to bombard you two at the hospital so we just came here." Susan said bringing out three beers for the men and Santana.

"Now where is my grandson?" Steve asked after taking a swig of his beer.

"He's in the crib." Santana says taking a swig and pointing to the crib in the far corner.

All four parents went over and started cooing about how cute he was and how big he was. Santana smiled at their parents wrapping her arms around Brittany who leaned into her.

"He looks just like you sweetie." Pam said picking him up.

"Yeah, but he has San's thick wavy hair and skin tone." Brittany said kissing her wife.

"I'm just glad we finally have a grandson. It will be nice to have a boy in the family finally." Steve said smiling.

"Trust me so are we," Santana said also smiling.

"Please tell me your staying for the rest of the week. With Santana having class I could really use the help for at least a little while." Brittany said looking up at their parents.

"Your mother and myself will be staying for at least two weeks if you want." Maria offered.

"Yes,"

**And their son is here, one more chapter left. I should have it up by the end of the night. The last chapter will be a reunion of the glee club.**


	9. Five Years Later

Santana opened the door for her wife only to have her feet run over by both six years olds Belinda and Caja along with their five year old brother Ryan who was always following them.

"Yes it's true my feet are part of the floor so step right on them!" Santana shouted after her kids.

She heard giggling and snapped her head back around as Brittany walked in giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Honey they really don't care. They just want to see all the New Direction that we've been talking about for the last few weeks plus Quinn called yesterday and said she had a surprise and you know how excited they get." Brittany said taking her wife's hand and pulling her into Breadstixs.

"If it wasn't for Breadstixs I would have stayed at my parents." Satnana grumbled not wanting to see that many of the New Directions.

"Please like you don't want to show up everyone being a big hot shot lawyer married to the best dancer and choreographer in the world with three wonderful kids. You especially want to shove it in Artie's face I know it." Brittany said kissing her passionately not noticing the group of Cheerios that where in front of them.

"OMG! You're Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce!" a brown haired Cheerio shouted.

"What! OMG is she here?" a blonde Cheerio shouted from the back where she was seated.

"Yeah, she's up in the front with some border hopper." another Cheerio shouted.

"What did you say bitch?!" Santana shouted breaking away from Brittany to glare at the Cheerios. "This is my fucking wife so back the hell off." she growled.

"San, come on," Brittany said pulling Santana back towards all their old friends. Their kids were sitting next to Quinn trying to get the surprise out of her. They already knew what it was that Quinn and Rachel were getting married.

"Oh my god, you two actually made it." Kurt and Mercedes gushed jumping up to hug the two woman.

"Well what did you think that we were going to allow our children to come alone." Brittany said laughing as everyone hugged her and shook hands with Santana who only allowed Brittany and her children to hug her.

"Come sit, it's occurred to me the other day that none of us have kept in contact with everyone else in the last five years." Rachel said excited to finally have everyone back together.

Before she could start talking, Santana and Quinn both stopped her decided together that each person should say what they have been up to since high school. Everyone quickly agreed before Rachel could start talking.

Quinn decided that she would go first. "Well as you all know I went to Yale until I graduated last year and started working at EV entertainment. In case you didn't realize I got a BA in business management. I currently live in New York with Rachel and our cat Barbra. And yes this means that we are dating, don't you dare comment Santana, we've been dating for two years now." she said smiling taking Rachel's hand.

"Since my lovely girlfriend went first and spoiled the surprise that yes we are dating I figure that I'd go next. Last year I graduated from NYADA and moved in with Quinn on the lower east side. I just got my first audition on Broadway so I'm rather excited. I'm currently working as a vocal coach at a studio for kids." Rachel started before Santana cut her off.

"That's enough Rachel it's Sam turn now." she said grinning at Brittany whispering. "Thank god they live far enough away that we hardly ever see them."

"San that's so mean," Brittany whispered slapping her arm. "but it's so true."

They found out that Sam went back to Kentucky to be with his family and was attending community college. He worked with his dad for a huge construction company. He had no girlfriend.

Kurt and Blaine spoke next about how they still lived in the same place that he and Rachel had rented. Kurt had worked at Vogue until a year ago when he started designing clothes and they got picked up by several shops. Blaine had gotten into NYADA and just graduated. He sang at many night clubs waiting for his big break. They recently had gotten engaged and where looking into adopting.

Finn went next telling them that he still lived here in Lima and worked at Burt's garage. Whenever Burt wasn't there he ran the place. He also helped out with glee and the football team. He liked Sam had no girlfriend and keep looking at Rachel longingly.

Mike and Tina were married and lived in Chicago together. Tina was pregnant with their first child and taking a break from her job as a high school teacher. She was seven months along. Mike had gone to school for dance until he blew out his knee. Now he owned and operated Mike's Tikes a dance school that was considered one of the best in Chicago.

Mercedes and Puck were living in LA together, but no seeing each other. Mercedes was working at a recording studio trying to get a recording deal still. She sang at local clubs all the time. She was currently dating a guy named Brian that she worked with. Puck had his pool cleaning business that was booming and a stream of girls that he slept with. This is why he lived with Mercedes. She scared the girls away for him when he was done and she lived there rent free, it was a wonderful system that they both liked.

Artie hadn't left Lima either. He still lived at home and fixed computers. He was still hung up on Brittany.

"Come on Santana it's your turn. We even left you two for last cause I know you'd like that." Puck said really wanting to hear about his favorite lesbians.

"Fine, you want to know what I've been up to ask my wife. No seriously I haven't spent were than three days away from Brittany since she got pregnant the first time." Santana said smiling over at Brittany. "Well in case you did notice or got hit in the head yes I Santana Lopez-Pierce have three kids."

"Santana we want to know what you do not about things we already know." Kurt said getting frustrated.

"Okay, okay calm yours tits Lady Face. I graduated early from Columbia after two years cause I had to get my shit together to be able to take care of my family. So I went to law school at Columbia and graduated a year ago. I'm working for his big law firm now and am actually enjoying life." Santana tells them not letting out any info about her wife.

Everyone stared at Santana really surprised that she was so composed and together. Though one look at Brittany and the three kids that were crammed on her lap and everyone understood why.

"Well Brittany you're last up. Let's hear about our most famous and unlikely member." Mercedes said earning her a glare from Santana. She was sick of everyone being surprised that her wife would be famous.

"San relax," Brittany quietly says squeezing her thigh. "As many of you know I was accepted to Juilliard. I got pregnant and had to take the second semester off. I actually graduated after only a year and a half cause I was put in very advanced dance classes. After graduating I performed with Lady Gaga, Pink, Usher and many others, but only in New York and the New England area. I did that for a year before they realized how good of a choreographer I am so since then I've been the top choreographer in the world and most sought after one to boot." she paused to look over at Santana.

"Fucking Santana," Artie grumbled causing everyone to stare at him.

"What did you say?" Santana growled wrapping her arms around Brittany protectively.

"Leave it San," Brittany said before continuing. "Two years ago San bought me this cute studio for when I wanted to start up a dance school and that's what I'm currently doing."

"Wow Brittany color me impressed." Mike said and everyone started hugging her and telling her how great that all was.

"San why would I color him anything?" Brittany asked.

"Don't worry about it." Santana whispered kissing her.

The next few hours they all discussed everything that they had missed. Santana noticed that Brittany had nodded off along with their three kids on top of her. Since she couldn't move she was forced to listen to everyone talk about who had kept in contact with who. Apparently Mike, Tina, Artie and Sam all stayed close. Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Finn all also stayed close as well. Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn had also stayed close though Rachel wasn't allowed in Santana's house.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

"You know this would go a lot faster if you'd help." Santana grumbled as she lifted first Belinda then Caja into her old bed.

"It's more fun watching you." Brittany giggled as Santana put Ryan down on the mattress next to the bed.

"Well if it's more fun to watch then watch this." Santana whispered picking up her wife and taking her down to the guest bedroom.

"Santana put me down." Brittany ordered giggled.

"Not until you promise that I won't have to see Rachel for like a month." Santana said swinging Brittany around.

"Fine, fine. I agree San. Just put me down." Brittany giggles clinging on tightly to her wife.

Santana smirked proud of herself for getting her way. She carefully lay her wife down on the bed.

"San do you think it's weird that aside from Mike and Tina we're the only one's married?" Brittany asks snuggling into Santana.

"No, none of them are as lucky as I am to have had found their soul mate in kindergarten. If you ask me they are all just trying to find what we already have." Santana says wrapping her arms around her wife.

"I think you might be right," Brittany smiles up at her.

"Night," Santana says kissing her wife.

"Night, oh San I want another baby." Brittany says having already gone off the birth control that they had found that actually works so she expected to be pregnant soon if her earlier pregnancies were any indicators.

"Um..."

**The End...or maybe not.**

**I've left the story off like this in case I decide to write another sequel, though if I do it won't be for some time like four or six months as I have a bunch of other story ideas that I want to work on before hand.**


End file.
